Love is a dog from hell
by Pam Weasley
Summary: É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo.


**N/A:** Uma fluffy para o Like a Brother My Ass!

* * *

**Love is a dog from hell**

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo._

Não poderia ser tão complicado assim. Remus, deitado de lado no carpete que cobria o dormitório masculino da Grifinória, examinava o tabuleiro a sua frente em estado supremo de concentração. Nada mais existia naquele quarto além dele, as torres, bispos, rei, rainha, peões e cavalos. E Sirius, também, mas este não acreditava que Lupin estava se importando com isso. O moreno estalava os dedos impacientemente, ansioso para que chegasse sua vez de jogar. _Ou sua vez de falar_.

"_Moony, será que você poderia..."_

"_Sh, Padfoot. É um momento importante."_

E era mesmo. Mas definitivamente não tinha nada com peças de xadrez de bruxo – todas elas quase dormindo agora. Há semanas que Black esperava pela hora em que todos sairiam dos castelos, indo passar o natal no seio familiar, e ele ficaria a sós com Remus. Nenhum dos dois, afinal, tinha algo tão sólido ou harmonioso como uma família. O máximo que tinham era os amigos. Tinham um ao outro.

Sirius tinha Remus, e gostava muito disso.

O louro deu os comandos para suas peças, mas o amigo não escutou o que ele dissera. Tirou o cachecol que antes lhe cobria o pescoço, com calor, que só fez aumentar quando percebeu que Moony olhava exatamente para o ponto onde antes estava o acessório, tentando fazer-se desinteressado. Era sua deixa.

"_Moony? Tudo bem?"_

"_Eu dei xeque-mate. Você não percebeu?"_. O jovem Black olhou para o tabuleiro e viu as peças se recolherem lentamente. O jogo havia acabado. _Game Over_, disse uma voz robótica dentro da sua cabeça. _"Você está tão estranho, Padfoot. Está doente?"_

Lupin levantou o tronco, apoiando-se sobre um dos braços e inclinou-se na direção do outro, colocando a mão livre em sua testa para conferir a temperatura. O fato de serem muito ligados desde pequenos fez com que os dois tomassem certas liberdades e tivessem uma intimidade que não tinham com os outros dois Marauders. Talvez porque James e Peter tivessem pais carinhosos para medir sua temperatura. Ou talvez...

"_Estou ótimo. Obrigado!"_ Sirius tirou a mão do amigo da sua fronte, mas permaneceu segurando-a. Remus olhou para as mãos unidas e corou, de repente, assumindo a mesma temperatura que o moreno. Ficaram algum tempo assim, trocando calor, antes do louro retirar gentilmente a mão, não ousando encarar o outro, levantar-se e ir ao seu malão. Tirou de lá um pesado livro de capa dura, com a cor meio desbotada. Foi até onde Black permanecia sentado, encostado na cama em que James dormia, e acomodou-se do lado dele.

Este se perguntou por que falar meia dúzia de palavras parecia tão difícil.

"_Olha. Eu... fiz um presente pra você."_ Lupin disse, entregando o livro que, agora, o amigo reconhecia como um álbum. Na frente, escrito em dourada, estavam as palavras _"Dos senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs"_. O moreno sorriu, já imaginando o conteúdo, olhou agradecido para o outro. _"Na verdade, é um presente para todos nós. Mas eu prefiro que fique com você"._

Abrindo as páginas, viam-se muitas fotos, muitas lembranças. Alguns materiais recolhidos das suas travessuras por todos os cinco anos que já haviam passado em Hogwarts. Um pedaço rasgado do livro de poções do Snape. Uma pena roubada do escritório de Minerva. A primeira tentativa falha do Mapa do Maroto, que só conseguia mostrar o que estava acontecendo no quarto deles. Os nomes dos dois estavam colados, parados, como seus corações. Era um material para a noite inteira. E assim foi.

Algumas horas depois, Sirius sentiu algo cair pesadamente sobre seu ombro. Remus havia adormecido cansado, em um hiato na conversa animada dos dois, em que recordaram tudo que haviam feito até então. O moreno suspirou, pensando com pena que teria que deixar a conversa para amanhã. Olhou para os cabelos de Lupin, que se acomodava em seu corpo, e sorriu_. Poderiam fazer muito mais_. Deu um beijo na fronte do amigo, carinhoso, e abraçou-o pelos ombros.

"_Padfoot?"_ a voz sonolenta do louro chamou. Black apoiou sua cabeça na do amigo, descansando, murmurando um _"Hum?"_.

"_Eu amo você, cara."_

Tão simples?

"_Eu também te amo."_, e Sirius pode dormir.

É. Simples, assim. Não foi tão ruim quanto ele pensava.


End file.
